La fotógrafa de las mil sonrisas
by SadaoM
Summary: ella sería feliz, siempre y cuando pudiera ver la hermosa sonrisa de la chica, ella sería feliz, después de todo, ella siempre supo que solo era la fotógrafa de cada sonrisa que diese la chica.
1. Chapter 1

_**La fotógrafa de las mil sonrisas**_

.

.

.

-¡You-Chan!

Una pequeña niña de pelo naranja corría al encuentro de una pequeña de pelo marrón grisáceo que lucía de su misma edad.

-Oh, Chika-Chan, ¿Qué haces por aquí? –Pregunto la pequeña sorprendida al ver a su amiga en el parque.

-Kanan no quería jugar conmigo y me dijo que venga contigo. –Dijo la peli naranja con una sonrisa.- Por cierto, ¿Qué es eso que tienes en las manos?

-¡Es una Cámara! –dijo la pequeña con una sonrisa resplandeciente.

-¿Y por qué tienes una?

-¿Recuerdas que mi padre es fotógrafo?-La peli-naranja asintió.- Bien, me lo regalo por mi cumpleaños. –Dijo sonriente.

-Wow… ¿Ya sacaste una foto con ella?

-Umm… No, No se cual botón tengo que tocar…. –dijo observando los botones que habían en la cámara.

-Entonces, ¿Por qué no lo probamos? –Dijo la peli naranja con una sonrisa.

-¡Está bien!

Las dos pequeñas estuvieron tocando los botones hasta que en una de esas Algo las cegó por unos segundos.

-Mis ojos.. –Dijo la pequeña peli naranja sobándose los ojos al igual que la de marrón grisáceo.

-¡Mira Chika-chan!-Dijo la pequeña al observar la fotografía en donde las dos salían con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa.

-¿Entonces era ese el botón?

-Eso parece. –Dijo con una sonrisa.- Oye Chika-chan..

-¿Si?

-¿Puedo sacarte una foto?

.

.

.

PI PI PI

-Agh, estúpida alarma… -Esto fue dicho por una joven de ojos azules mientras apagaba la alarma con molestia.

La joven se levanto perezosa y fue a darse una ducha para prepararse e ir al colegio.

-¡Corre You, Corre! – La misma chica salía corriendo con su mochila colgando de su hombro derecho, pero cuando piso fuera de su habitación recordó algo.

-¡Mi cámara!-Corriendo de nuevo volvió hacia atrás y agarro su cámara y la puso en su cuello para salir corriendo de nuevo, pero esta vez sin haber olvidado nada.

-¿No vas a desayunar? –Escucho que le decía su madre.

-No es necesario, si sigo así Chika-chan se cansara de esperarme. –Dijo poniéndose los zapatos.

-¡Ya me voy! –Anunció abriendo la puerta.

-¡Que te vaya bien!

-Mou, ¡You-chan! –dijo una joven de su edad, 16 años, haciendo un puchero.

-Lo siento Chika-chan jejeje.. –Dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-¡Pensé que yo era la que llegaba tarde!

-Lo siento..?

-Bueno, vamos a llegar tarde… -Dijo con un suspiro para luego poner una sonrisa despreocupada.

-¿No te preocupa que nos dejen fuera?

-No sería la primera vez que sucede. –Dijo como si no hubiera problemas.

-Además….

 ** _Patch._**

-¿Eh?

La peli naranja observo como su amiga sonreía con su cámara en las manos.

-¡Mou! ¡Te dije que no me saques fotos cuando estoy distraída! –Dijo Chika haciendo un puchero.

-Lo siento, Lo siento, Mi error… -Dijo con una sonrisa que no demostraba en absoluto culpa.

-Por lo menos finge mejor… -dijo la chica suspirando.

-Vamos que llegamos demasiado tarde. –Dijo la joven de ojos azules ignorando lo que su amiga dijo. arrastrando de la mano a su compañera peli naranja.

* * *

-¿Te gusta?

Era el receso y ambas se encontraban charlando en el aula.

-¡C-claro que no!

-No me mientas Chika, Te gusta Daichi y no me engañas, somos amigas desde que tengo memoria.

-Ugh.. si tienes razón.. –Dijo la peli naranja con un suspiro.

-¿Te le vas a confesar?

-El no siente lo mismo por mi… -Dijo poniendo una mirada triste, la cual reemplazo por una sonrisa falsa.

-Entonces, ¿Y si cambiamos eso?

-¿Cómo haríamos eso? –Pregunto Chika observando a You.

-Bueno… ¡Déjalo en las manos de Watanabe You! –Dijo You sonriendo.

-¿Estás segura? –Dijo Chika con sorpresa.

-Claro, Por cierto, Con una sonrisa te ves mejor. –Dijo You con una sonrisa la cual contagio a Chika.

-¡Gracias You-Chan!

 ** _Patch._**

-¡Lo volviste a hacer! ¡Mou! –Dijo la peli naranja intentando sacarle la cámara para eliminar la foto.

-¡No te dejare borrarla! –Dijo You y salió corriendo del aula en el cual se encontraban.

-¡Espera! ¡You-chan! –Eso fue lo que alcanzo a escuchar You mientras corría a la terraza.

* * *

You se encontraba sentada en un banco de la terraza observando tranquilamente las fotos que tenía de Chika sonriendo, Cuando sintió que alguien le tocaba el hombro.

-¿Riko-chan? ¿Necesitas algo? –Pregunto la chica desviando su mirada de la cámara.

Sakurauchi Riko, La amiga de Chika y Ella, le solía dar consejos para algunas cosas, también tenía alguna que otra foto de ella sonriendo, Pero todas acababan borradas por Riko.

-Está mal prometer cosas que no cumplirás, Lo sabes, ¿verdad? –Pregunto sentándose al lado de la chica.

-¿De qué Hablas?

-Chika y Daichi.

La mirada de You de la nada se volvió sombría pero luego fue reemplazada por una sonrisa Falsa.

-¿Qué sucede con ellos dos?

-You, sabes perfectamente que sucede.

-Está bien, tienes razón, Lo sé, Pero, Riko-chan también se que ella jamás me correspondería.

-You…

-¿Sabes? Hay veces que deseo ser un chico solo para gustarle a Chika…

-You, No deberías desear esas cosas, Estas muy bien así, lo que sucede es que Chika es ciega.

-Riko-chan… Enserio, no importa, Ella quiere a Daichi y eso no cambiara así como así, en cambio lo mío es una estupidez que cambiara con el tiempo.

-You… Espero no te arrepientas de eso, Pero debes de saber también, Que lo de Chika podría terminar siendo solo una estupidez también.

-Tienes razón, pero eso no cambia que a Chika le gustan los chicos. –Dijo con dificultad y lagrimas amenazando en salir.- Regresemos… Las clases empezaran dentro de poco.. –Dijo agarrando su cámara y limpiando sus ojos con su manga para darle una sonrisa y retirarse.

* * *

-You-chan, ¡No te imaginas lo que sucedió! –Decía la Peli naranja sonriente mientras caminaba junto a You saliendo del instituto.

-Umm.. ¿Qué sucedió?

-¡Daichi!

-¿Eh?

-Me hablo, me dijo que le gustaría que fuera mañana a la heladería **** ¡Sería como una cita!

-Oh…. ¿Quiere que te acompañe de cerca? –Pregunto con la misma sonrisa falsa que parecía tan real de siempre.

-No es necesario, Yo me te contare todo cuando volvamos.

-Está bien, pero cuídate.

-¡Claro! Por cierto, me gustaría que fueras conmigo a elegir ropa.

-Sí, está bien…

* * *

El día tan esperado por Chika había llegado, You a regañadientes acepto quedarse en su casa y no seguirla, pero se encontraba observando su celular cada cinco segundos.

-¿Y si ese imbécil le hizo algo? No se lo perdonaría, nunca… -Dijo You mordiendo su dedo, debía de ser paciente.

Pero mientras esperaba, sucedió lo inevitable, al estar acostada en su habitación sus ojos se cerraron y callo dormida.

Escucho como golpeaban la puerta con insistencia, con dificultad sus ojos se adaptaron a la luz para darse cuenta que eran las seis de la tarde.

-Ya voy… -dijo y se levanto con pereza para abrir la puerta.

-¿Chika-Chan?

-You-chan…

La chica observo como las mejillas de Chika demostraban marcas de lágrimas, y sus ojos estaban rojos.

-¿Q-Qué sucedió?

-El… El me dijo que sabía lo que sentía pero que tenia novia… -Dijo con lagrimas empezando a brotar de nuevo.

-Ese desgraciado… -Gruño You y atrajo a Chika hacia su cuerpo abrazándola, provocando que sus lagrimas mojaran la playera que tenía puesta, aun que eso no importaba en absoluto.

Cerró la puerta detrás de Chika y la sentó en su cama.

-No pasa nada, el no te merecía después de todo. –Dijo You Apartándola un poco para acariciar la cabeza de Chika.

-You-chan…. –Dijo Chika y la volvió a abrazar.- Gracias… -Susurro apoyada en su pecho.

-De nada, Es lo que hacen las amigas después de todo. –Dijo You sonriendo.- Por cierto, ¿Ya te dije que sonriendo te ves más bonita?

-Tonta You… -Murmuro Chika y entre tantas lagrimas por fin dio una sonrisa, que aun que fue leve, fue hermosa para los ojos de You.

* * *

-¿Estás saliendo con Hikaru?

Una chica de pelo marrón grisáceo le preguntaba a otra de pelo naranja, ambas parecían de veinte años aproximadamente.

-Así es, desde hace dos meses, lo siento, no te lo conté…

-Ah.. no te preocupes… -Dijo sonriendo.- ¿Era por eso que sonreías tanto cuando hablábamos de él?

-¿Lo hacía?

-Sí, tengo fotos.

-¿Sigues tomando fotos cuando estoy distraída?

-Claro, es el mejor momento para hacerlo. –Dijo con una sonrisa.

-Mou.. Ya no tiene caso decírtelo, nunca entiendes.

-¿Recién te das cuenta de eso?

-Siendo sincera no, pero antes no quería aceptar que mi amiga era una terca.

-Jajajaja… -dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-¿Entonces serás fotógrafa?

-Sip, es lo que más me gusta después de todo. –dijo con una sonrisa.

-Sabes sacar muy buenas fotos, eres increíble You-chan.

-No más que mi padre, el es increíble verdaderamente.

-Sí, tienes razón, pero él tiene su estilo de fotografías y tú también.

-Gracias.. –Dijo sonriendo.

-Bueno, tengo que irme, Hikaru me está esperando.

-Oh.. claro…

* * *

-¿Qué es esto?- Pregunto la chica de pelo marrón grisáceo observando un paquetito.

-Solo tómalo, buscabas algo para olvidar tus pesares aún que sea por unos segundos ¿Cierto?

-B-bueno…

-Anda, tómalo, Yo me tengo que ir. –Dijo el hombre y se fue del lugar.

La chica observo el paquete y suspiro, ¿De verdad había llegado a semejante nivel?

-Estúpida Yo… -Dijo con el paquetito en las manos.

* * *

-Estás mal. –dijo la chica enfrente a ella.

-¿Qué más podía hacer?

-You, ¡drogarte no fue nunca una opción!

-Fue algo que hice en desesperación, pero ¿Qué más da? ¿Qué me acorta el tiempo de vida? Eso en verdad no es importante.

-You, Dame todos los malditos paquetes que tengas, te alejaras de eso.

-Riko-chan, escucha, lo que hago lo hago porque lo creo necesario.

-Bien, Entonces no vuelvas a hablarme mientras tengas eso, solo basta con observar tus ropas y ojos para saber lo mal que te hace.

-Tendrás razón…

-¿Qué pensaría Chika si te viera así?

-Nada, ella no se fija en esas cosas.

-Watanabe You, eres una idiota… -Dijo Riko enojada.

-Lo soy… ¿Te molestaría dejarme sola?

-En verdad no. –Dijo saliendo de la habitación de You para retirarse.

* * *

-¿Lo dejaras? –Pregunto el hombre.

-Mi amiga tiene razón, esto solo me hace mal, así que toma. –dijo dando los paquetes al hombre.

-No te arrepientas de eso luego.

-Ah, Esa frase me la dicen tanto antes de que me arrepienta… Bueno, igualmente, fue un placer haber hecho tratos con usted. –dijo y se alejo del lugar con una sonrisa. –Tengo que mejorar…

* * *

-No, Chika-chan escucha eso no es.. –dijo You con desesperación.

-You-chan, no me enojare si me hablas con sinceridad, ¿Te drogabas?

-Agh… Sí.. P-pero ¡Ya no lo hago más! ¡Por favor perdóname! ¡Soy una idiota! –Grito You con las lágrimas saliendo sin control alguno mientras se arrodillaba.

Pronto sintió como La peli naranja se agachaba y la abrazaba.

-Está bien.. .Te perdono..

-Y-Yo … -dijo apoyando su cabeza en los hombros de la chica.- Lo siento… ¡Lo siento!

-No te preocupes… todo estará bien…

* * *

Habían pasado seis años desde eso, actualmente You trabajaba como fotógrafa y se encontraba vistiéndose.

-¿No te parece increíble? –Escucho una voz a sus espaldas.

-Sí sí…- Dijo tranquilamente mientras se acomodaba la ropa.- Mamá, ¿Y mi cámara?

-La llevas a todos lados… Dios, eres igual que tu padre, recuerdo que en nuestra boda Llevo su Cámara con él.

-Jejeje… -La chica dejo un beso en la frente de su madre y sonrió. – Me voy.

-Que te vaya bien.

* * *

-Takami Chika,¿ Aceptas a Hikaru Suzuki?

-Sí.

-Suzuki Hikaru aceptas a..

You se encontraba con una sonrisa mientras sacaba fotos a la chica peli naranja que se encontraba en el altar junto al hombre.

Ella Amaba a Chika, y la seguía amando, pero no podía llorar en esos momentos y arruinarle la boda a Su amada, además, mientras Chika fuera feliz, ella también lo seria.

-Puede besar a la novia.

Los labios del hombre tocaron los de la chica y la promesa de amor eterno culmino.

Saco una última foto y sonrió, sin darse cuenta que las lagrimas empezaban a caer.

-Toma. –Observo como una chica peli roja le tendía un pañuelo.

-Gracias Riko-chan..

-De nada..

 _ **Ella no estaba destinada a Chika, y ella siempre lo supo, Pero ella sería feliz, siempre y cuando pudiera ver la hermosa sonrisa de la chica, ella sería feliz, después de todo, ella siempre supo que solo era la fotógrafa de cada sonrisa que diese la chica.**_

.

.

.

¿Continuara?

¿Les gustaría que continúe? Yo no sé, depende de ustedes.


	2. Capítulo 2

Había pasado en total un año después de lo sucedido. Actualmente Chika se encontraba casada con Hikaru y ambos eran felices, Para la mala suerte de You.

You siempre se ha preguntado, ¿Hay alguna manera de alejar estos sentimientos? Era algo que necesariamente necesitaba, ¿Cómo se supone que seguía enamorada de alguien que ya estaba casada? Pensó que una vez se casara su mente se daría cuenta de que lo que siente es absurdo, Imposible. No fue así.

¿Acaso You podría ser más desafortunada?

* * *

-¿Cómo? –Pregunto una joven de pelo marrón grisáceo.

-Se te ha ofrecido trabajo en Francia, ¿Lo aceptaras? Podría ser un paso importante para tu carrera. –Dijo un hombre de por lo menos cincuenta años.

-Padre, ¿Es eso en serio?

-Totalmente. Parece que al fin han descubierto el talento de mi pequeña. –Dijo el hombre sonriendo.

-Ajajaja…

-Piensalo bien, You. –Dijo el hombre y se levanto del asiento de la sala en la que se encontraban para retirarse.

Los viajes eran algo que You nunca había planeado, si bien, Su padre solía viajar mucho anteriormente. Cuando era pequeña no solía tener mucho contacto con su padre por sus constantes viajes, pero aun así ella siempre adoro a su padre, y él a ella. Su padre fue lo que la impulso a ser Fotógrafa, el poder plasmar un recuerdo importante en algo tan simple como una fotografía era algo que llamaba la atención de You, Y finalmente, decidió seguir el mismo camino que su Padre.

You suspiro, ¿Podría ayudarla ir a Francia para olvidar a Chika? No obstante, ¿Eso no sería muy cobarde de su parte? Decidió por lo tanto pedir ayuda;

-¿Riko-chan? Uh… sí, necesito tu ayuda…

* * *

-Entonces te quieren en Francia.

-Así es.

-¿Crees que eso te ayudara a olvidar a Chika?

-No lo sé, pero deseo que se así, amar a Chika es doloroso.. –Dijo You.

Ambas se encontraban en un parque, actualmente eran las 7:20 P.M.

-Umm…. ¿Tú qué crees que sea lo correcto?

-Yo… No lo sé, Pero, No es como si perdiera algo por ir, ¿Cierto?

-Así es, de hecho hasta podría ayudarte a olvidar a Chika, y también a progresar en tu carrera. Dos pájaros de un tiro.

-Gracias Riko-chan. –Dijo You sonriendo.

-¿Por qué?

-Por haberme estado ayudando, Hasta ahora, ¿Por qué no me pude haber enamorado de ti?

-¿Q-Qué estás diciendo?! – La cara de Riko se torno de un color rojo intenso.

-Bueno, que si me hubiera ena… -Pero You fue callada por las manos de Riko.

-No sigas. –Dijo evitando la mirada de You.

-¡Jajajaja! ¡Te pusiste roja!

-¡Mou! ¡Cállate!

* * *

-Entonces, Aceptaras. –Dijo el padre de You.

-Sí.

Ambos se encontraban en el salón de su hogar, el cual tenía bastantes fotos sacadas por el padre de You, y algunas que saco You.

-Escogiste bien, estoy orgulloso de ti. –Dijo el hombre. –Lograras tu sueño, You.

De pronto, Aún que You se encontraba feliz, sintió sus mejillas mojadas, llevo sus manos y se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando.

-¿Eh?

Vio como su padre sonrió y la abrazo.

-Tienes un futuro muy amplio You, No lo eches a perder.

You asintió y correspondió al abrazo de su padre.

* * *

-¿You-chan? ¿Necesitas algo? –Dijo la joven peli naranja viendo a su amiga.

-Umm, Nada en especial, Solamente quería recordar los viejos tiempos. –Dijo You con una sonrisa.

You había citado a Chika al parque en el que jugaban ellas dos y su otra amiga de la Infancia, Kanan Matsuura.

-You-chan, No me mientas, te conozco. –Dijo Chika haciendo un puchero.

-Jajajaja, Chika-chan, ¿Podrías sonreír?

-¿Eh? ¿Para qué?

-Solo hazlo.

Chika asintió y sonrió, pero entonces;

 **Patch.**

-¡You-chan! –Dijo Chika Viendo la cámara que sacó You.

-Jejeje… -Dijo Riendo.

-¡Borra eso! –Dijo Chika acercándose a You, Pero You empezó a correr.

-¡Mou! ¡Espera! –Grito Chika corriendo detrás de su amiga.

* * *

Ambas se encontraban tiradas en el césped del parque, tratando de recuperar la respiración.

-Borra… eso… -Dijo Chika de manera agitada.

-No. –Dijo You y escondió su cámara en sus ropas.

-Siempre tuviste la mala costumbre de hacer eso. –Dijo Chika suspirando mientras se ponía de manera en la que veía el cielo.

-¿Chika-chan?

-You-chan, Eres mala. –Dijo inflando los cachetes.

-Jajajaja, No es mi culpa que tu sonrisa sea tan bonita. –Hablo You sin pensar.

-No digas eso, Mou… -Dijo y You la observo, podría jurar haber visto un sonrojo en Chika, pero no podía asegurarlo.

-Chika-chan, Tengo algo que decirte.

-¿Hmm?

-Chika-chan… Yo… iré a Francia. –Soltó You de manera rápida.

-¿Qué?

* * *

 _ **Por ahora dejare este capítulo aquí. Para seguir necesito lo siguiente;**_

 ** _¿Con quién prefieren que se quede You?_**

 ** _¿Chika o Riko?_**

 ** _Eso decidirá todo el próximo capítulo, así que no olviden dejar su review diciendo con quien la prefieren, Ya que no tengo pagina en facebook para hacer una encuesta.. . :'v._**


	3. Capítulo 3

-Chika-chan… Yo… iré a Francia.

-¿Qué? –El tono de voz que utilizo Chika era claramente sorprendido.

-Así es Chika-chan, Tenía que decírtelo…

-¿No es esta una broma?

-Me voy en dos semanas, Chika-chan.

-T-Tan Pronto…

-Eso no es todo Chika-chan. –Dijo You finalmente sentándose en el césped, Chika hizo lo mismo.

El atardecer ese día era hermoso, y la brisa suave, le decían a You, que era ahora o nunca.

Quizá se estaba apresurando demasiado, incluso pensó en hacerlo un día antes de ir a Francia, Pero You no sería capaz de Desaprovechar ese ambiente.

-Chika-Chan, ¿Podrías prometerme algo? –Pregunto You.

Chika la observo con seriedad y asintió.

-Después de esto, ¿Podríamos seguir siendo amigas como antes? –Pregunto You, Realmente ella no quería acabar su amistad con la chica peli naranja.

-No importa lo grave que sea, You-chan, Siempre seremos amigas. –Dijo Chika la frase que más odio en toda su vida de preparatoria You, pero que en esos momentos Realmente necesitaba escuchar.

-Chika-chan, esto podría sonar realmente raro para ti… -Dijo You Tomando valor para decirlo. – Chika-chan, Tu me gustas… -Dijo Finalmente You, De pronto todo el sonido en el parque pareció desaparecer, Lo único que se escuchaba era el sonido de las hojas de los arboles en reacción a la brisa.

-¿Eh?

-Escucha, Se que es imposible que yo te guste a ti… ¿Sabes? Tenía que decirlo, realmente ya es muy tarde y no puedo cambiar nada de lo que ya ha sucedido, Tú ya tienes a tu persona especial. Lo pensé mucho, ''¿Debería de decírselo?'' Esto es una carga, lo sé, No es necesario que me rechaces, porque es muy obvio que es lo que sucederá, ¿Cierto? –Dijo You tratando de dar una sonrisa, la cual solo resulto en una mueca extraña, sintió las lagrimas bajar y rápidamente intento secárselas.

-Y-You-chan… -Dijo Chika y se levanto, arrastrando a You con ella.

-¿Chika-chan?

Chika le dio una sonrisa de esas que ella tanto adoraba, De esas que desearía que fueran dirigidas solo a ella.

Y You, no pudo resistir tal tentación, tener a Chika de esa manera, enfrente de ella, después de haberse declarado, ¿Acaso Chika simplemente no pudo irse? Después de lo que haría, You estaba segura que se arrepentiría.

You simplemente tomo de las mejillas a Chika y finalmente, después de tantos años pudo sentir esos labios que tanto deseaba contra los suyos.

Se separaron unos segundos después, You simplemente mantuvo sus ojos cerrados, esperando una bofetada, lo cual, Nunca sucedió.

Al abrir los ojos se encontró a Chika totalmente sonrojada y con los ojos llorosos, Ella tenía una de sus manos tapando sus labios mientras la otra se mantenía unida a la de You.

-Lo… ¡Lo siento! –Prácticamente grito You, alejando la mano de Chika de la suya. – Y-Yo… ¡En verdad lo siento! –Dijo You y salió corriendo del parque, haciendo oído sordo a Chika.

* * *

No, No, y No. ¿Qué diablos le había pasado en el parque para haber actuado de esa forma?

 _Patético._

Eso era lo único que pasaba por la mente de You. Ella definitivamente había quedado atrapada en los encantos de Chika, Lo cual siempre intento evadir, pero que finalmenTte no pudo hacerlo.

Pero a la vez sentía un peso menos. Al fin había dicho sus sentimientos a la chica dueña de sus suspiros desde la preparatoria.

Lo primero que hizo fue tomar su celular y poner música, la música siempre le servía para olvidarse de lo que le sucedía, Siempre lo hizo.

Termino con su cámara viendo fotografías que había sacado de Chika, eran más de cien. En todas ellas salía sonriendo, Excepto en una, En la cual se podía apreciar a la joven sonriendo mientras sus mejillas estaban empapadas por lagrimas. Recordaba esa ocasión… Había peleado con Chika por algo realmente estúpido, pero lo suficientemente grave para hacer llorar a Chika. Algo de lo que You se arrepintió pero debido al orgullo no pudo disculparse hasta una semana más tarde, tuvo que acudir a la ayuda de Kanan. Finalmente ambas terminaron disculpándose, y You simplemente no lo pudo evitar, y saco esa fotografía.

Sin darse cuenta, You deseo poder volver en el tiempo, para poder ser una chica joven que aún asistía al instituto. Enamorada de su amiga de la infancia, Pero con grandes sueños.

Entonces You pensó, ¿Qué pensaría si You de doce años la viera en ese estado? Ella solía ser una persona muy positiva, hasta darse cuenta de esos sentimientos que claramente no eran correspondidos. Probablemente le diría algo como ''¡Todo estará mejor! ¡Yousoro!'' con una sonrisa no pudo evitar quedarse dormida ante los recuerdos de ella misma de pequeña.

 _ **Pi pi pi.**_

Sus ojos se abrieron con pesadez, miro la hora, la cual marcaba las 8 A.M. Se dirigió al baño y luego de darse una ducha tratando de mejorar su horrible aspecto por las lágrimas, Salió. Tuvo que optar por un poco de maquillaje al notar que sus ojos seguían aun rojos.

Actualmente You vivía en un departamento pagado por ella misma, No era la gran cosa, pero tenía lo necesario para vivir.

Tomo su cámara y bufo al ver que no la había puesto a cargar. Uno de los temores de You era eso, ¿Qué pasaría si salía y veía algo realmente hermoso y no podía sacar una foto para recordarlo?

 _ **Realmente horrible..**_

Se hizo un café negro junto a una tostada y tuvo que recurrir a la cámara de repuesto que conservaba, a diferencia de la otra, está aún no había sido estrenada.

Quizá podría aprovechar y estrenarla sacando imágenes ese día.

Para suerte suya, Chika no había llamado ni mandado mensaje alguno luego de lo sucedido. Eso era mejor para You. Abrió la puerta y con una sonrisa se dirigió a sacar nuevas fotos.

-¡Ya me voy! ¡Yousoro! –Realmente no iba dirigido a nadie, pero sintió la necesidad de decirlo.


	4. Capítulo 4

You se encontraba en el mismo parque en el que sucedió todo con Chika, Simplemente quizó regresar ahí, tomo unas fotos del lugar con una sonrisa, Ya no le quedaba nada.

Chika podría odiarla ahora, Y eso significaba que nunca más volvería a ver una sonrisa de parte de ella. Eso simplemente la ponía triste, ¿Por qué le dijo todo eso? Bufo, Ya no podía perder su tiempo pensando en ello, no es como que pensando en eso podría cambiar el pasado, pero realmente le encantaría poder hacerlo, pero es imposible.

Suspiro tomando unas cuantas fotos con la cámara que tenía de repuesto, realmente era bonito poderla estrenar con ese parque, el parque en donde todo empezó, y, donde probablemente todo termino.

Sonrió recordando esos tiempos.

.

.

.

-You, ¿No te cansas de jugar sola? –Dijo el padre de la pequeña.

-Sí.. –Dijo You observando el balón con el que estaba jugando.

-¿Por qué no te acercas a esa niña? –Dijo su padre refiriéndose a una pequeña peli naranja que se encontraba sola igual que ella.

-P-Pero… -Dijo You, le daba vergüenza acercarse así como así.

-No pasara nada, ve. –Dijo el sonriendo.

-Un… -Dijo You y fue acercándose lentamente a la niña, la cual se percato pues se quedo mirándola.- H-Hola… -Dijo De manera nerviosa, Vio como la peli naranja de la nada sonrió.

-¡Hola! ¿Cómo te llamas? –Dijo la pequeña sonriendo.

-You.. Watanabe You..

-¡Mucho gusto You-chan! ¡Me llamo Takami Chika! –Dijo la pequeña que desbordaba energía.

You en ese tiempo nunca habría sabido que se terminaría enamorando de esa pequeña conforme pasaran los años, realmente nunca se lo espero.

.

.

.

Fue absorbida en los recuerdos, Cuando la cruel realidad la golpeo, ya no era una niña. Y dentro de unos días debería de despedirse de ese parque, pues tenía que ir a Francia.

Se dio una palmada y siguió con lo suyo, cuando escucho su celular vibrar, la estaban llamando. ''Riko-Chan'', Ella sonrió.

-¡Hola! –Dijo de manera energética. -¿Sucede algo?

-Uh… Sí, ¿Podrías venir conmigo? A la cafetería de siempre. –Dijo Riko.

-Claro, ¿Es grave?

-No lo sé.

-Bien, estaré ahí dentro de unos minutos, ¿Estás ahí?

-Así es, estaré esperándote. –Dijo de manera simple Riko.

La llamada termino, y dejo a You nerviosa, ¿Qué podría haber sucedido para que Riko la haya llamado de esa manera? Suspiro y vio por unos momentos más el parque, y fue en dirección a la cafetería a la que solía ir con Riko.

-Ya estoy aquí. –Dijo You apareciendo detrás de Riko, ella hubiera brincado y caído al suelo, si no fuera porque You la agarro fuertemente de los hombros evitando que esto sucediera.

-N-No me asustes así… -Dijo Riko.

-Lo siento…

You se sentó en el asiento que estaba delante de ella.

-¿Pedirás algo? –Pregunto Riko.

-No, Ya he tomado un café. –Dijo You observándola.

-Está bien. –Al poco tiempo llego un capuchino que Riko había encargado.

-Bien, ¿Qué es lo que sucede?

-¿Te declaraste? –Pregunto Riko y dio un sorbo a su capuchino.

You abrió los ojos sorprendida.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Así que es así… -Dijo Riko en un suspiro.

-¿Eh?

-Chika fue a mi casa luego de eso, Dijo que no sabía qué hacer. –Dijo Riko.

-¿Qué le dijiste?

-Qué no debía de pensar tanto en ello...

-Umm, Lo siento y Gracias jeje.. –Dijo soltando una risita nerviosa.

-Me lleve un gran susto por lo desesperada que sonaba. –Dijo Riko suspirando.

-Wow…. Creó que tengo que disculparme. –Dijo You suspirando.

-¿Es cierto que te vas en dos semanas? -Dijo Riko cambiando de tema.

-Sí. –Dijo con simpleza You.

Riko simplemente quedo callada y siguió tomando su capuchino.

-Riko-chan, Realmente estoy nerviosa. –Soltó You de manera inesperada.

-¿Por qué? –Pregunto Riko.

-Nunca salí de Japón, Es algo que nunca creí podría pasar.

-No tienes que estarlo, es simplemente una nueva experiencia, Pero si estas nerviosa podría terminar en un desastre.

-Tienes razón..

-¿Te has inscrito en algún curso para aprender lo básico?

-No, estoy utilizando internet, pero según los datos que me dio mi padre la persona que me contrato Habla en Japonés.

-Tienes suerte. –Dijo Riko en una risita.

-No lo creó así.. –Dijo You, quien de la nada, sintió lagrimas cayendo.

-¿Qué sucede? –Pregunto alarmada Riko.

-P-Probablemente he perdido a Chika definitivamente… E-es prácticamente perder todo..-Dijo You intentando secar sus lagrimas con sus mangas pero a medida que las secaba, más caían.

Sintió las manos de Riko en sus mejillas, la acerco lo máximo posible, y dijo:

-Escucha, Perder a Chika no es perderlo todo, Es cierto que estas enamorada de ella, pero piensa positivamente, ahora ella sabrá cómo te sientes, You-chan, Tú no lo has perdido todo. Pero si pierdes tu alegría, te vuelves depresiva, créeme, lo estarás perdiendo todo. You-chan, hay personas que se preocupan por ti.

-¿Quién podría preocuparse por alguien tan idiota como yo? –Pregunto entre lagrimas You.

-Yo. –Respondió Riko y con sus dedos quito las lágrimas de You. – Así que no llores, cuando tu lloras, quiero llorar también. –Finalizo Riko con una sonrisa.

-R-Riko-chan.. –Dijo You y salió de su asiento para abrazar fuertemente a Riko.- Gracias.. –Susurro.

-No es nada, You-chan.. –Dijo Riko sonriendo.

* * *

-¿Ya estás mejor?

Ambas se encontraban caminando por Numazu, habían salido de la cafetería después de todo lo sucedido.

-Sí, Riko-chan. –Dijo You girándose hacia ella.

-¿Sí?

-Gracias, en verdad, gracias. –Dijo You dando una de esas sonrisas totalmente sinceras.

-Ya te he dicho que no es nada, ¿Sabes? Cuando estábamos en preparatoria quería abrazarte y decirte lo mismo, en verdad dolía verte sufrir..

You se sonrojo levemente y luego dio una sonrisa aún más grande.

-Riko-chan, ¿Me harías un favor? –Pregunto You.

-Dime.

-Sonríe.

Y You, por primera vez pudo apreciar en su totalidad una sonrisa que no era la de Chika, si no la de la joven Peli roja que siempre estuvo ahí para ella.

Continuara.

No crean que esto está terminado, Quien sabe, quizá dentro de un capítulo más, realmente me gusto mucho este escenario para dejarlo hasta ahí, pero siento que debo de dar por lo menos uno más, y si, el ganador fue el YouRiko, disfruten el próximo capítulo, podría ser el último..


	5. Nos volveremos a ver

Una semana.

Una simple semana le quedaba en Japón, y You lo sabía perfectamente, en una semana debería de despedirse de Japón por un buen tiempo, y quizá comenzar una nueva vida en Francia.

Pero había cierto problema, desde aquel día, los sentimientos de You estaban totalmente confundidos. La pelirroja definitivamente la confundía. Ciertamente amaba a Chika, ¿Pero entonces que significaba Riko? Bufo ante la idea de haberse vuelto a enamorar, y empeorando las cosas, se iría en una semana. La chica no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que sentía, Siempre amo la sonrisa de Chika ante todas, pero la sonrisa de esa pelirroja logro acelerar su corazón de una manera impresionante.

Entonces opto por contactar con alguien, quizá esa persona la ayudaría.

* * *

-¿Kanan? Si hehe.. hace mucho que no nos vemos, ¿Qué tal si nos vemos?

-¿Me estás diciendo que estas enamorada de dos personas?

Ambas se encontraban en un café, los lugares preferidos de You.

-No creo que sea así….

-Dios You, Has estado enamorada de Chika desde hace mucho tiempo, realmente no me esperaba que seguirías enamorada de ella, pero ahora te gusta otra persona más?

-Escucha…. Te he dicho que no es así…

-Entonces dime que sientes al ver a esa chica.

-B-bueno.. Su sonrisa es bastante bonita, mentiría si digo que no me acelera el corazón, Y s-sus ojos son realmente hermosos y… -De pronto You se puso totalmente roja al darse cuenta de la sonrisa burlona que le daba la peli azul.

-Alguien está enamorada~

-Kanan por Dios, ¡me iré en una semana!

-You, ¿Realmente renunciaras a ella? Escucha, esto podría ser cruel, Pero obsesionándote con Chika no lograras nada, ¿Entiendes? ¡Nada! –Dijo Kanan con molestia.

-No alces tanto la voz… -Dijo Viendo como todas las personas tenían la mirada puesta en ellas.

-You, Esa chica, podría ser tu persona indicada, ¿Y si estas renunciando a el amor de tu vida por un capricho de preparatoria?

-¡Chika no es simplemente un capricho! –Dijo esta vez con molestia You.

-¡Tienes que aceptar la realidad You! –Volvieron a subir su tono de voz, probablemente dentro de poco las sacarían del lugar.

-¿Tú que sabes?!

-¡Joder You! ¡Escuchame por una maldita vez! ¡Yo era igual de idiota que tú! ¡Y a causa de eso la perdí joder!¡ La perdí! –Dijo Kanan Apretando sus puños con todas sus fuerzas y sus ojos llorosos.

Y You sabía de quien se trataba.. Ohara Mari, la chica que estuvo con Kanan durante mucho tiempo, ella siempre la había apoyado en todo, aún cuando estaba enamorada de una senpai, Pero obviamente La chica se canso de esperar a que Kanan se enamorara de ella, y un día simplemente se fue.

-Y-Yo Lo siento… -Dijo You levantándose de su asiento y atrapo entre sus brazos a Kanan.

-You… realmente no quiero que pases por lo que yo pase, Es horrible..

-Lo siento… y Gracias…

* * *

-Sí Padre, se que debo de estar preparada…

Tres días, Tres días y se despedía de Japón, luego de la charla con Kanan sabía con exactitud sus sentimientos por Riko, Realmente seguía teniendo sentimientos por Chika, Pero Riko era diferente… Y sabía que como todo acabaría pronto, ella debía de apresurarse en decírselo.

-Bien, puedes retirarte.

You salió de la casa de sus padres y fue directamente a su departamento, ese era el día, debía de acabar con todo ahora o nunca.

Respiro profundamente y llamo a Riko.

No tenía nada que perder.

* * *

-¿Sucedió algo?

La había citado en un parque cercano a su departamento.

-Riko escucha…

You respiro profundamente..

'' _ **No tengo nada que perder''.**_

-Riko-chan esto podría sonar extraño, me ayudaste durante mis años de preparatoria, realmente me ayudaste mucho..

Riko la miraba de manera confundida.

-Y-Yo… realmente no sé como sucedió… -Su corazón empezó a latir de manera apresurada, Otro rechazo era lo que probablemente se vendría.

-Me gustas. –You vio como Riko abrió los ojos como plato, y luego abrió la boca dispuesta a hablar, pero no se lo permitió.

-No digas nada, por favor, sé que es imposible que correspondas hehe.. –You sintió lagrimas caer, se sintió frustrada, no quería demostrar lo mal que se encontraba, pero sus lagrimas no se lo permitían.

-Y-You-chan… -Dijo Riko acercándose de manera rápida.

You intento darse la vuelta y salir del lugar, tal y como lo había hecho con Chika, pero Riko no se lo permitió, Atrapando su brazo antes de que esta pudiera salir corriendo.

-Dios You-chan, Deja de sacar conclusiones por ti sola. –Dijo Riko sonriendo, esta vez ella también tenía lagrimas en los ojos. –Tú también me gustas, You-chan. –Dijo ella.

-¿E-Es verdad?

Riko no respondió con palabras, respondió uniendo sus labios con la chica de ojos azules, quien aún con duda, termino correspondiendo.

-Es totalmente verdad, You-chan. –Dijo Riko al separarse.

Y You se sintió inmensamente feliz.

* * *

Un día, simplemente un día, y se iba de Japón, todo acabaría al amanecer.

Eran las 10 P.M, pero ella no podía dejar de pensar en su relación con Riko, ¿Qué pasaría con ella?

Entonces se puso a pensar, no había hablado del tema con Riko, pero ambas sabían que acabaría sucediendo.

You con los ojos totalmente determinados, salió de su departamento y se dirigió al hogar de Riko.

 _ **Tenía que hablarlo con ella, no podía dejar que todo acabe tan pronto.**_

Respiraba de manera agitada, ¿A quién se le ocurría ir corriendo a un lugar que queda a más de una hora de tu hogar?

Toco el timbre, esperaba que respondiera.

La puerta se abrió y ella suspiro de alivio, si Riko no estaba debería de esperarla.

-¿You-chan?! –Dijo Riko viendo a la chica sudada detrás de la puerta.

-Tenemos que Hablar.. –Dijo You dando una sonrisa.

Riko asintió y la dejo pasar, ambas terminaron sentadas en el sofá.

-¿Por qué viniste corriendo?

-Sabes que me voy de Aquí mañana… -Dijo You con una sonrisa triste.

-A-Así es…

-Riko-chan, no te propondré que vayas conmigo, no puedo decirte que vengas conmigo y abandones tus estudios por mí, Ya has hecho mucho por mi durante estos años… -Dijo You con una sonrisa totalmente sincera. –Pero…

-Te esperare.

You abrió los ojos y la miro.

-¿C-Cómo?

-Te esperare, No sería algo nuevo de cualquier forma. –Dijo Riko con una leve sonrisa.

-P-Pero…

-Nada de Peros Watanabe. –Dijo ahora con una sonrisa totalmente divertida.

-Riko-chan… -You suspiro.- Muchas Gracias, realmente te lo agradezco, y también… lo siento.

-No tienes que disculparte, Dios You.. –Dijo Riko tomandola de las mejillas y robándole un beso.

-E-Estoy sudada! ¿No te da asco? –Dijo al separarse.

Riko dio una risita.

-Nunca me darías asco, You-chan. –Dijo sonriendo.

You se puso totalmente roja.

-¿Puedes quedarte hoy aquí? –Dijo Riko.

-P-Pero no tengo ropa y..

-Yo te la prestare. –Dijo Riko como diciendo ''No puedes negarte''.

-Realmente no puedo negarte nada… -Dijo You con un suspiro pero luego sonrío.

-Nop~

* * *

El día había llegado, Riko acompaño a You por sus cosas a su departamento, y luego ambas se dirigieron al aeropuerto.

-Te extrañare, ¿Quién me dará los consejos ahora? –Dijo You sonriendo mientras miraba a Riko.

-Mou… -Dijo Riko haciendo un puchero, ambas se veían con clara tristeza, ambas tenían los ojos un poco llorosos, pero aún así creían en la otra, en que se esperarían.

-Te amo Riko-chan. –Dijo You tomando las mejillas de Riko y posando sus labios contra los de la pelirroja.

-Yo también… You-chan…

Pronto se escucho como el avión de You pronto debería de partir. You dio una última sonrisa, y Se despidió de Riko.

Ambas sabían que se volverían a ver, lo sentían, y definitivamente tenía que suceder.

You miro su celular al escucharlo vibrar, un mensaje.

''Gracias por todo You-chan, y lo siento, te extrañare''.

Era de Chika, Ella sonrío, la seguía queriendo, pero definitivamente Riko se había llevado su corazón.

''Yo también te extrañare''.

Mando el mensaje y apago el celular.

El avión finalmente despego.

Y You no pudo evitar derramar algunas lágrimas al alejarse de Su familia, su Mejor amiga, y De Riko.

Pero ella sabía, que no importaba lo lejos que llegaran a estar, las dos se amarían.

Y Definitivamente Riko también lo sentía de esa manera.

Porque, definitivamente apreciaría la sonrisa de la pelirroja siempre que ellas estuviesen juntas.

Y La amaría toda esa vida, y esperaba que la próxima fuera así también.

* * *

 _ **Fin! Realmente intente hacerlo lo menos forzado posible, probablemente no haya quedado muy bien… Lo siento en ese caso, Por cierto, ¿Querrían un epilogo?**_


End file.
